danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hifumi Yamada
Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi) HE IS THE ROCK AND FAT AND ROUND AND YEA FOR HIS BIRTHDAY SOMEBODY GIVE HIM A 1 YEAR SUBSCRIPTION TO WEIGHT WATCHERS BECAUSE THATS WHAT THIS MOTHERFUCKER NEEDS Appearance HES FAT AND HIS HAIR IS THE COLOR OF A HERSHEY CHOCOLATE Personality HES FAT HORNY AND HUNGRY History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy BEFORE THE TRAGEDY HE USED TO BE THE SCHOOL MASCOT BUT HE COULDNT FIT IN THE SUIT SO HE JUST HID IN THE DUMPSTERS High School Life of Mutual Killing potato potato ching chong tomato IM A GOOFY GOOBER AND UR A GOOFY GOOBER AND Hifumi later developed a crush on the artificial intelligence created by Chihiro - Alter Ego. This one-sided relationship annoyed Taka, and as a result, the two clashed frequently. This dispute was taken advantage of by Celeste, who stole Alter Ego and convinced Hifumi that it was Taka who stole it. Celeste enlisted Hifumi as her accomplice (who thought that Celeste was his), by telling him that Taka forced her to steal Alter Ego and was planning to kill Hifumi. The two frame Yasuhiro Hagakure by putting him in the Robo Justice (ジャスティス ロボ Jasutisu Robo) suit, and make it look like the robot was responsible for both Hifumi's and Taka's “deaths” - when in fact Hifumi was only pretending to be dead by putting transfusion blood on himself. After bringing himself and Taka's body to the Art Storage Room, Celeste finishes the plan and kills him. After the Class Trial, Celeste states that Hifumi never suspected that he would be the next victim to be murdered, and thought that Celeste would kill someone else instead. When he was dying, he presumably regain his memory back about everything that happened before the High School of Mutual Killing. Hina asked him who's the blackened behind both his and Taka's murder, but due to his injury, he could only say “Yasuhiro” at the end. Execution Watch Out, Booko! Great Monster Invasion - A gigantic Booko comes flying to a place where an enormous Monokuma is rioting at. Both start fighting. Hifumi, who is stuck between them is being hit from both sides. At the end, he dies when being hit by 'certain kill' beams from both simultaneously. This is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Relationships Makoto Naegi Hifumi seems to be friends with Makoto, often attempting to educate him on doujinshi. Celestia Ludenberg Early on, she intimidated him, but he succumbed to her charm, essentially becoming her pawn. Alter Ego He developed a crush on the AI due to it listening to what he has to say. Alter Ego itself was not interested in Hifumi, though. He also referred to Alter Ego as a female, despite the fact that it was modeled after Chihiro. Hifumi told Alter Ego his "hobbies", which were probably perverted. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Cola-Cola *Oiltatoes *Mochi Princess Figure *Endless Dandelion *Super Strategy Encyclopedia Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Doujinshi Circle *All genres *Heresy Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Handiwork - Allows you to reload two bullets at once. Effective during the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 4 SP. *Imagination - The Influence Gauge recovers over time during concentration and Fever Time. Effective during the Nonstop Debate, the Hangman's Gambit, and the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 5 SP. Quotes *“My name is Hifumi Yamada. 'The man who is the beginning and the end.' You can call me either way, I don’t mind.” *“I’m just like Van Gogh-- a genius unappreciated in his lifetime.” *“Boobalicious fever!” *“I am a warrior, fighting day and night to rid this world of preconceived ideas about doujin works…” *“That's right, I probably have not even been born yet! These are the memories of an unborn fetus...!” *“Aaa...! T...that... makes total sense!!” *“I mean, there is no human more full of knowledge than an otaku.” *“What was that?! This isn't even my true form! I still have three transformations left in me!” *“Listen to me! Outward appearances are meaningless! What you see before your eyes is nothing but the skin that wraps my true self! My meaning and worth can be judged only by the contents of my work!” Trivia *The kanji for his first name, "Hifumi" (一二三), are numerals which, when put in sequence as they are above, literally mean "one, two, three". *"Yamada" (山田) means "mountain rice paddy". *Hifumi's voice actor, Kappei Yamaguchi, also voices Jin Kirigiri in the game (Jin's voice actor in the anime is different). References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered